With the increase in speed and capacity of a mobile network brought about by the introduction of a technology such as LTE (Log Term Evolution) or EPC (Evolved Packet Core), new services that utilize the high speed and large capacity of a network, such as a 3D high-definition game, a large-scale database search, an image recognition/matching, a high-definition video (still image, moving image, etc.), a high-quality audio, and a 3D audio, are expected to be created in future.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a system including a mobile phone terminal connected to a voice network and a data network, a virtual terminal apparatus connected to the voice network and the data network, and the other party's communication apparatus connected to the virtual terminal apparatus. The virtual terminal apparatus includes an application processing unit that interprets user data received from the other party's communication apparatus and divides the received user data into the voice signal and the image signal, a virtual screen unit that expands the image signal into a virtual screen, and a synchronization processing unit that adds the synchronization signal to the voice signal and the image signal, sends the voice signal to the voice network, and sends the image signal to the data network. The mobile phone terminal includes a synchronization processing unit that synchronizes the voice signal received via the voice network with the image signal received via the data network, a voice apparatus unit that produces the sound of the voice signal, and an image apparatus unit that displays the image signal.